Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a power generation control apparatus of a vehicle and a control method thereof, and more particularly to a power generation control apparatus of a vehicle and a control method thereof which combines a safe power supply method and apparatus of a vehicle power system and a power generation system, and has safety detection and judgment capability before power supply and capability to switch to an anti-theft security state before and after the power supply.
Related Art
Common small vehicles in occasions such as existing farms, pastures and golf courses are known as vehicles or all-terrain multi-purpose vehicles, the vehicle drives the vehicle to move through operation of an engine, the engine will drive a generator to operate via a crankshaft during operation, to make electric power generated by operation of the generator supplied to the vehicle per se for use, however, the electric power can only be supplied to the vehicle per se for use, if an electric appliance that uses additional electric power is required, a portable generator may be generally disposed on the vehicle, while electric power generated by the portable generator can be supplied to external electric appliances for use. Referring to FIG. 1, FIG. 1 illustrates a portable generator P generally common on the market, which has a body M that uses a fuel engine to generate electric power and an operation interface I electrically connected with the body M, the operation interface I has multiple sockets, circuit breakers, toggle switches and the like, but the operation interface I is fixedly connected with the body M, when correspondingly applied to a multi-purpose vehicle or an all-terrain multi-purpose vehicle, the body M of the portable generator P is fixedly connected with a frame of the vehicle, and thus an external electric appliance can be plugged in the operation interface I to obtain electric power by moving driving to the position of the portable generator; there are still inconveniences in the operation of obtaining the electric power.
In addition, an ROC Patent No. 1438105B discloses a power generation system of a vehicle and a power generation method thereof, which, in a power unit of the vehicle, combines a generator apparatus supplying power outside and functions thereof, can provide external instant power generation and power supply functions on the vehicle through mutual switchover between two modes, i.e., a driving mode and a power generation mode, ensures that, during switchover between the two modes, the vehicle is in a safe and still condition, and incorporates consideration of safety of switchover between the two modes into the process of control over the entire vehicle. However, in the patent, there is still room for improvement to control over safety and anti-theft, and generally, when the vehicle is switched to the power generation mode to supply power, sometimes the vehicle needs to be used for a longer time and cannot be watched at any moment, therefore, it is necessary to design an apparatus and a control method that can take into account both anti-theft and security.